Eieien no Ai
by Plaridel
Summary: In a a time when love between gods and mortals are forbidden there exists two very different a peple who are about to break the sacred rules. Will their love truimph? KK all the way! x
1. Escape From a Meaningless Future

Eternal Love  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. Ok I deleted A immortal's love cause I think that the fic sucked and I only had very, very few reviews so I made another one. Oine that is hopefully better. Any ways. Let's move on to the story!  
  
************************************************  
  
Kaoru sat in front of the mirror brushing her long ebony locks. She was supposed to meet the man who was soon to be her wife Shishio Makoto, just thinking of this made her disgusted. The man was a power hungry samurai with a....um...should we say a very considerable amount of money......okay screw it! He's rich! Why her parents chose this man for her she didn't know but she only knows that she loves one man.  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
A god  
  
Yes a god. She didn't know how this man captured her heart but she knew that from the very first moment they met it was love. Love at first sight. Their love wasn't allowed because gods are creators of life, and thus love between creator and creation is forbidden. (A/N was that hard to understand?)  
  
He was to come for her tonight and they would escape. Escape from the people who made their love forbidden.  
  
"Kenshin, my love I'm waiting for you."  
  
Kenshin the "god of war" sat lazily on his chair with his feet on his desk contemplating on how he could help Kaoru escape from her parent's mansion. It would be very hard to get into the mansion since there were lots of samurai guarding her room since her parents didn't want her to even get close to him since they think he was a ruthless killing machine. "This is soo goddamn frustrating" It's not that he couldn't eliminate all of the samurai protecting her room, it's just because it would draw to much attention, and drawing too much attention isn't always good. It could even reach the divine goddess. If it reached her this could mean the elimination of Kaoru's memories or worse, even Kaoru's death.  
  
"If I didn't love her that much I wouldn't even bother to help her escape. Kuso! I'll just have to help her escape through her bedroom window!"  
  
Just as he finished contemplating, the door to his office burst open revealing a very pissed "god of quarrel" Sanosuke.  
  
"Oi! Kenshin where the hell have you been these past months! Oh no let me guess you went to earth didn't you?" Sanosuke said slamming the pair of doors shut. "What the hell is sooo interesting there that you didn't come back in four months huh?!?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just bored and I thought I could have a little fun that's all." Kenshin said calmly.  
  
"Kuso! Kenshin, if the divine goddess knew this she'd-  
  
"I know that Sano! it's just that I find humans very interesting and somehow I envy them, the way they live is always full of trials and problems that makes their lives should I say NOT boring! Compared to our lives here in Tenkai (heaven)" Kenshin said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Che! Fine, Kenshin but don't say I didn't warn you." Sanosuke said getting out of the room.  
  
"He's gone. I better get going." Kenshin said getting out of his chair and running to the portal which transports him to earth where his beloved awaits him.  
  
Thank you for reviewing my deleted fic evil witch your reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^x 


	2. Flight From Peril

Okay people the next chapter for ieien no ai is up. Favor: can you peeps tell me if my story sucks cause I have a feeling it does cause I only have 3 reviews imagine that 3 REVIEWs. So people if I suck tell me okay! Pleeez! -_-  
  
Narakunohime: Ok ^_~  
  
The evil witch: thank you for reading my fanfic. Greatly appreciated! Salamat (filipino), arigatou, merci, thnk you!!! ^_^  
  
Ewunia: Hai hai I'll try to make my chapters longer if I can ok ^_^  
  
This chapter doesn't have title cause coulnd't think of any hehehe  
  
NOW . . . On TO THE STORY!  
  
* * * * * * ** * * * * * * *  
  
"Knock"Knock"  
  
"Kaoru?" an old man asked walking into Kaoru's room.  
  
"Your already in my room Jii-chan."  
  
"Oh, hehe sorry, didn't realize that." The old man said scratching his head." Well better get ready and dress into your nice dress." winking at her he said:" you might want to look pretty to impress your husband to be." He teased.  
  
"disgusting, definitely disgusting!" she thought.  
  
Trying to suppress her anger she chided: "Jii-chan, for you information I have no intention of marrying that, that ugly, power hungry, bandaged man. And if you ever force me I'll kill myself!" Kaoru shouted. The older man upon hearing this said: "don't you dare disobey child you don't know what's besty for you! Now go dress and make it fast!!!" he said going out and slamming the door to her room.  
  
The door to her room opened again: "And if you ever see that Battousai I will have my men kill him" he shouted.  
  
"Like you can." Kaoru said inaudibly.  
  
"What was that you said?"  
  
"Nothing!" she said.  
  
"Good"  
  
She sighed as her Jii-chan left her room. So many guards were guarding her room that she doesn't know if Battousai will be able to help her escape without being noticed. She has no doubt that her parents had men guard her room because they fear that Battousai might take her.  
  
"Kaoru! Make it fast they're arriving here any minute now!!"  
  
"Yes, mother!" Kaoru said slipping into her dress. "Kenshin , I swear if you don't make it in time I'll kill you!" * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
  
Kenshin was riding his horse to Kaoru's Mansion as fast as he could.  
  
"Hiyahh!"  
  
"Kaoru, I'm almost there wait for me." He promised her that he would never let her marry someone else and if he didn't make it in time she wouldn't forgive him. He would be miserable without her and if he still has a chance he would give the person a long and painful death. He was planning after he helped her escape they would live in the mountains or better yet go and live in another country where people didn't know them, that way they can have a peaceful life. Together.  
  
Kenshin, being so immersed in his thoughts didn't realiuze that he finally arrived at her mansion.  
  
"Woah."  
  
Kenshin walked around the house and saw that there are guards everywhere. And so he decided to just climb up her balcony. He went to where her balcony was located and climbed it. Just as he entered her room the door suddenly burst open and he quickly hid behind the curtains.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I told you I don't want to marry you" Kaoru shouted  
  
"Yes, you will my pretty and you cannot escape that!" Shishio said grabbing a hand-full of her hair and bringing her up to kiss her.  
  
"mmmpf." Kaoru muffled.  
  
"Let go of me please or I'll take your mouth off!" she threatened.  
  
"You can't even hurt a kid!" he laughed.  
  
"Like hell!!" she said punching him hard in the face.  
  
"ooouuuch!!!" the man cried. "Why you bitch, you'll pay for that!!!" he said throwing her to the bed and also continued to approach her.  
  
Kenshin seeing this rushed to Kaoru's side.  
  
"You, for hurting my woman you will pay." He said as his eyes switched to a golden color.  
  
He quickly hit Shishio and killed him. (hehe sorry don't know how to make fight scenes.^_^)  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru said rushing to him and hugging him like there was no tomorrow "I thought you'd never come"  
  
"You know I will "kenshin said as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. "We have to go."  
  
"ok"  
  
And then they road into the night never knowing what the future has in store fir them. * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * Ok! Peeps tell me wat you think please review! ^_^ 


	3. Remember

Ello peeps!! Gomen for not updating this fic in a loooong time!!! It's just that I have things to work out in my family, so please bear with me, onegai!!! Anyhoo if anyone has ideas on this story, feel free to share them with me running out of ideas.....hehe

Disclaimer: Do we really have to put this! I mean come on!......FINE!!....I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin....Happy?!....... 

Remember

It has been two days since Kaoru and Kenshin started their journey, and she was starting to get impatient, she wanted to go down the horse and sit on something soft, because her butt was already getting soar from all the galloping the horse is doing.

' How did it come to this?' Kaoru wondered. Why can't her father let her choose the person she wanted to marry? That way they wouldn't have had to run away, or at least why can't it be the other way around? Kenshin, the rich suitor, and Shishio, the god. That way they'd all be happy.

Glancing up at Kenshin, shae can't help remember the odd way of how they first met. She giggled remembering something.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow, " What's so funny Koishii?"

"Oh, something I remembered when we first met....."

"What's so funny about the way we met?" Kenshin asked quizzically.

"Oh nothin' just the fact that you wear wearing a pink gi and you looked like a girl!!"

"I was not! I was wearing magenta.....There's a big differnce!"

"Heehee whatever! Magenta? Pink? The color's technically the same!!"

"Kaoru!! Get back hear! You still haven't met up with Yukishiro-san!!"

"NO way!! Tell father that I am going to marry who ever I want! Not some rich spoiled brat!!" Kaoru said running as fast as she can into the woods.

Kaoru was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see that she was about to bump into the person that is going to change her life forever.

WHAM!  
  
BAM!!  
  
CRASH!!!

"Itai!!" Kaoru exclaimed while rubbing her back.

"Kuso! Why don't you watch where your'e goin' woman!!"

Kenshin, at that time got bored of his job and home in heaven, that he decided to explore the human world for a change, and because of him being so ignorant that he didn't borrow the map that his friend Sanosuke bought for him and that he was very capable of finding his way to the teahouses. Very capable my ass!

Kaoru stood up and dusted her kimono. "I am truly sorry sir."

"Don't you mortals ever watch where your going?!" Kenshin said through gritted teeth. "Now look at what you did! You dirtied my clothes!!"

"I said I was sorry!!" Kaou said, smoke coming out of her ears.

"There she is!! After her!!"

"Uh oh they found me!"

In an attempt to escape she accidentally pulled Kenshin's hand, and dragged him with her.

They ran and ran until they had lost the men.

pant

pant

"What the hell?!" Kenshin shouted, very pissed"Why do you have to drag me into this mess? I don't even know you!"

"I'm sorry okay?! It's just that I was very supprised!"

"Why the hell are they after you anyway?"

"They want me to meet my new suitor."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow. "So? What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that the guy's a self-centered, arrogant bastard, who only want to marry me because of my father's money!!" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Kamiya, Kaoru" Kaoru said holding up her right hand.

"Himura, Kenshin yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Kenshin said, shaking her hand. Somehow he couldn't seem to let go, realizing only at that moment how beautiful she is.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

". . um. . Kenshin?"

"Yeah?"

". . um. . . you can let go of my hand now" said a blushing Kaoru.

Kenshin upon realizing this blushed and quickly let go of her hand.

"So, what are you doing here?" Kaoru started.

"You can say that I got a little bit thrown away from my path that's all" he replied.

Kaoru said raising an eyebrow:" Oh, you mean you got lost."

"I did not get lost!" Kenshin said.

"Whatever" Kaoru replied

"Anyways I think Mr. Yukishiro went home already so bye" Kaoru said turning around and going back to the direction of her home.

"Wait!"

Kaoru stopped her tracks and turned around looking at Kenshin with a questioning gaze. "What is it?"

"Can you show me the way out?"

"Ha! I knew it!! Your lost!" Koru said with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Fine, fine I'm lost, so can you please show me the way?"

"Okay"

After they met the both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other and because of that Kenshin decided to visit her. From then on the both of them fell in love Kaoru later found out that Kenshin was a god but she never stopped loving him. But as always some good things can come to an end her parents found out she was seeing him and also about his true identity, knowing this her parents forbidden her to ever see him again, and because of that they decided to run away, which led to our story.

--End of flashback-----------

"Kenshin"

"hmm?"

"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Kaoru-koishii and rest now." Kenshin said kissing Kaoru on the forehead.

"Hai, we'll start a new life." Kaoru said said cuddling up to Kenshin.

TBC  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Kenshin's angel: Arigatou!!! Salamat!! x I was surprised your Filipino also!!! Nakakatuwa!!  
  
Kaorurules: Really happy that you like my fic! Hope you like this chappie! And it's a longer than the previous chapters.  
  
Ariel: Arigatou x  
  
Kik-ting: Hai! And Thankyou.


End file.
